Rise From the Ashes
by Metaknight the Great
Summary: What seemed like a normal day at the SSBM Academy turns out to be the start of a new adventure! 2nd chapter is up! R&R my favorite readers!
1. The Beginning

Rise From the Ashes  
An SSBM story by Metaknight  
  
  
Once long ago, there was a story told of a legendary bird.... this bird is the phoenix. Said to rise from the ashes as a rebirth, it walk around with full emotions and a power as strong as the gods. This legend is said to live on within the strongest of people and now, one of the many fighters of "The Fray" will become one with the phoenix.....  
  
Marth woke up in his dorm on the second Friday of May. He looked around to notice his clock said 9:00 A.M. "Crap! I'm an hour late for my classes!" Marth panicked as he hurried to get dressed. At 9:30, he finally entered his class. "Glad you could come... sit down, please." Mr. Hiragashi said as he motioned the blue clad swordsman to his seat. "Dreaming about the usual, Marth?" Roy asked. He sat next to Marth as fate would have it. Two great swordsmen sitting next to each other in class. "Now, today class, We will practice our special skills. Please proceed to the training area." Mr. Hiragashi commanded.   
  
"Hey, Marth!" Falco yelled. "Good day Falco!" Marth replied. "Why don't you show me your stuff! Give me a taste of your moves!" Marth added. "Sure! Which do you want to see first?" Falco asked. "Uhhhh... how about your blaster? That's easy enough, right?" Marth asked. "Sure!" Falco said as he charged up his blaster. It fired fast yet the recoil was stronger than Fox's blaster causing the blaster to recharge longer. "Hey Fox! You mind shooting me for a sec?" Falco asked his leader. "I'm up for it!" Fox fires his blaster and Falco turns his reflector on causing the beam to reflect upward. Falco then closed his eyes for a second. Fox knew what he was doing. Falco flies straight ahead leaving a silhouette behind him. "Now for the big finish!" Falco charged up and his aurora grew wild with fire. Falcon Fire was charged up and ready to go. He launched straight up but didn't stop for some reason. Could it be a malfunction? No... the Falcon Fire never malfunctions! "What the hell is going on?!" Falco yelled. His power was getting too high! He thought he was going to die..... but, as the legend says, the phoenix rises to live in a new life form and if that person or thing is the chosen one, it will live on forever in that chosen one. Falco looked at himself and noticed that his blue feathers had become a radiant gold and his red linings a dark yellow. He had become the chosen one, yet he had no idea what this transformation was.  
  
Falco landed more slowly than his usual falls and wondered what this was. He looked on his back to notice red wings sprouted on his back. "What is this?" Falco said. "I don't know, but I think this is a blessing from the goddesses..." Link walked up and noticed the now legendary Falco. "Don't be silly! It's gotta be a legend come true!" Roy said. "That I believe is correct!" Mr. Hiragashi chimed in, "They tell of the story of the phoenix..." Mr. Hiragashi started, "That this legendary creature rises from the ashes and joins with the "Chosen One" which becomes one with the phoenix, giving it great, immense power. Falco, I believe a new adventure is waiting for you. Your quest to find your powers within....." Mr. Hiragashi ended. "Thank you Mr. Hiragashi...." Falco said quietly. "Tomorrow, you will be packed up and ready to go. You may choose three people to come with you. Make your selections wisely as they will help you on your quest. "Yes sir....." Falco said as he proceeded to his dorm. "Who shall I choose?" Falco questioned himself. He made his selections an hour later. They would be Marth, Roy, and Fox.  
  
The next day, Falco was ready. He had sent his decisions to Mr. Hiragashi and was packed and ready to go. "Well, I guess this is our final goodbyes...." The teacher said. "Yes.... I wish luck to your students."   
"Thank you. Now! Salute!"  
And with that, everyone saluted the great falcon. "Now, choose your team!"  
"Yes, teacher..." Falco said as he walked up to Fox, tapped him on the shoulder and said to him, "Captain, no matter what, we'll fight together. You're coming with me."   
"I think you're the new captain of the Star Fox team..... Congratulations Falco..." Fox replied.  
"Thank you, Fox..." Falco then walked over to Marth.  
"Marth, your swordsmanship is great. Please accompany me on this adventure."  
"Yes Falco.... I would be honored...." Marth said.  
The falcon walked over to Roy.  
"Yes, Falco?"  
"Congratulations.... You are my final candidate. Your power will be well needed in this adventure." Falco explained.  
"Yes Falco 1Daicho1!" Roy saluted.  
So then, the four warriors walked out into the world to seek what would be the adventure of their lives.   
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
1: Daicho: Japanese for captain or leader. Usually addressed to the highest of authority. 


	2. The Start of a New Journey! Huh? (I know...

Rise From the Ashes  
An SSBM story from Metaknight  
  
I forgot this note in the first one but I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me! R&R!  
  
One week has gone by since Falco, Fox, Marth, and Roy left the SSBM Academy and started on their so-called quest. I can say at least their start was good but things are about to get bumpy....  
  
Falco looks up to see a fork in the road and two signs.  
  
Pointing Left: Certain Death  
Pointing Right: Yup! Certain Death!  
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" Falco asked. He looked disgusted. "Well.... maybe we should split up?" Fox asked. "Thanks for the bad memories of a show with many blind references to drug usage...." Falco moaned. "Hey! At least it's an idea!" Fox argued. "A bad one at that!" Falco snapped back. "Hey! Guys! Stop fighting! We aren't getting anywhere just fighting about what road to take! Why don't we just go straight down the middle through the woods?" Marth compromised. "I like the way you think!" Falco exclaimed. "We may avoid this so-called certain death if we go down the middle." Marth said. "Yeah and get through faster also." Roy chimed in. "Right! Fox what do you say?"   
"I'm cool with that!" Fox replied.  
"Okay! So it's unanimous! We're going straight through!" Falco exclaimed as they started into the woods.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...." Marth said as he looked around the dark woods. At that point a communicator beeping was heard from Falco's pocket. Falco had received this as a going away gift from Mr. Hiragashi. "Yes?" Falco spoke into the comm. "It's about the area you're in! There are clones of some of the fighters from the melee tournament!" Mr. Hiragashi warned. "So, every one from the Academy is here as a clone?"  
"Yes.... I wish the best of luck to you..." Mr. Hiragashi ended transmission.  
"Dammit... Looks like we're gonna get into a couple of fights here so get ready.... they might even try to gang up on us...." Falco cautioned. "Right" the rest complied to Falco's commands.   
  
After that, the gang was confronted with five clones: Link, DK, Fox, Yoshi, and Kirby. "All right guys! Hope you're ready cause we're gonna have to rumble!" Falco exclaimed as he got ready. "I'm ready!" Fox said, readying his blaster. "I'm gonna tear them apart!" Roy proclaimed as he unsheathed his sword. "Let them come. I shall slay them all." Marth said calmly letting his Falchion slip out like water on a river. Their first battle was about to begin.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


End file.
